


Times And Punishment

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Mithian drops by with a report and some ‘girl talk’.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 58 Announcement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times And Punishment

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Times And Punishment**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian  
 **Summary:** Mithian drops by with a report and some ‘girl talk’.  
 **Warnings:** mentions of bondage  
 **Word Count: 9421**  
 **Prompt:** 58 Announcement

 **Times And Punishment**  
Mithian knocked on the open door of the queen’s office. “I hope I’m not interrupting. I have a report for Arthur but he isn’t in his office.”

Gwen smiled and waved her in. “He and merlin are out having lunch with Lord something or other. Morgana and I were just about to call you. Come in and close the door.”

“Really why?” Mithian asked as she closed the door and took a seat beside Morgana in one of the dark purple arm chairs across from Gwen’s desk.

“Do you have a plan of how to get Leon to the church tomorrow?” Morgana asked.

“Yes! I announced at breakfast that I was going to look for churches tomorrow on my own but if I find one I will ring him and have him meet me to look at it.” Mithian said. “I will have him wait in the vestibule and then Merlin or Arthur can come get him and take him to change.”

“Won’t he be suspicious?” Gwen asked.

“No. I did the same thing last weekend. He won’t suspect a thing.” Mithian grinned. “Everything is ready. The flowers will come in the morning.”

“Merlin tried on his coat last night. It is perfect. He loves that he gets to wear a cloak as well.” Morgana said.

“I’m glad you both approve.” Mithian said. “Did Arthur put on his chainmail?”

“Yes and he grumbled like he used to about it being heavy.” Gwen said. “He said it wouldn’t be any good for battle but it was fine for ceremonial wear. He said something about the links not being small enough to keep a blade out.”

“Well it was made for the theatre.” Morgana said. “Did you put an announcement in the paper yet for your engagement? Merlin and I did that first thing.”

“No but Leon’s mum asked about it. She even picked out a photo for us to use. It was the one from your anniversary party, Gwen.” Mithian said. “I didn’t really think there was time.”

“Arthur and I only put the wedding announcement in the paper.” Gwen said. “We were a little more casual about things.”

“We were going to have a big wedding before we canceled and had the smaller one.” Morgana said. “I wanted everything no matter the expense but Merlin was not with me on it anyway.”

“Leon seems to be letting me do it all without saying much. He did speak up about my choice of his tuxedo.” Mithian said. “He will be pleased that it was all misdirection.”

“Thank you for warning us before you did that but I swear I thought Arthur would blow the whole thing.” Gwen said.

“I was more worried about Gwaine. He never could keep his mouth shut and he still can’t.” Morgana said. “He told me that there was supposed to be a stripper at Leon’s poker party but it was canceled at the last minute.”

“After the lecture Arthur gave me I’m surprised.” Gwen said.

“Merlin engaged the stripper.” Morgana said. “Don’t worry he was punished.”

“Punished?” Mithian said.

“Yes. He had to scrub the kitchen from top to bottom.” Morgana laughed. “He hates that. It reminds him of when he was a man servant for Arthur.”

“That doesn’t sound like much fun for you.” Mithian said.

“He enjoys the other kind so that wasn’t an option.” Morgana said. “Fuzzy handcuffs are his thing.”

Gwen laughed. “I tried that once. Arthur pouted.”

“The cleaning or the bondage?” Morgana asked.

“Cleaning. I am beginning to think all men like to be tied up.” Gwen said. “We use silk scarves.”

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Arthur poked his head in. “I just wanted to tell you that we are back. You are going with me next time. I thought I was going to die of boredom.”

Gwen shot him a glare.

“I have the report on the library system that you asked for, Sire.” Mithian said as she looked back at Arthur.

“Thanks.” Arthur nodded. “Drop it off when you are done here. I’ll look it over and see if there is anything we need to deal with.”

“I did make some suggestions in the report.” Mithian said. “I hope you will think they are workable.”

“I’m sure I will.” Arthur smiled and ducked back into the hall as he closed the door.

The door opened again. It was Merlin this time.

“Morgana, do you have any aspirin?” Merlin came in rubbing his temples.

“Was it really that bad?” Gwen asked.

Morgana fished around in her bag and came out with a bottle of aspirin. She handed it to merlin.

“Worse. I thought Arthur was going to stab him with the butter knife. I even thought about it. The man was condescending and rude. Gwen, you should have gone at least you could have kept Arthur from having murderous thoughts.”

“I’m glad I didn’t go or I think I would have done it.” Gwen said. “The lot of them will meet here next month for the new roundtable.”

“Don’t remind me.” Merlin said. “Thanks Love.” He gave Morgana a kiss on the cheek and left.

Morgana looked at Gwen. “I guess some things never change no matter what the century.”

“I better take my report over and get home to make some supper. It’s my night to cook.” Mithian stood up. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Yes, see you tomorrow.” Gwen said. She waited until Mithian was out in the hall and the door was closed. “It will be interesting to see if it all goes to plan.”

“It won’t.” Morgana said. “Weddings never do.” 


End file.
